Parental Guide?
by Miidori
Summary: Sequel When The Fake Becomes Real/Stalker? Nggak, pasangan Kagamine hanya memata-matai anak pertama mereka yang ingin kencan, kok. Semoga berhasil, Len, Rin, dan anggota baru Kagamine!/LenRin. RintoLenka/OneShoot/RnR?


_Well, _saya balik lagi menistakan diri /dor! Setelah lama tidak nongol tiba-tiba nongol dengan sequelnya when the fake becomes real. Hell yeah, saya tau ini bakal jadi fail terbesar saya. Tapi, apa daya diriku inih—HIKS! /DOR! /PLAK! /WHUT?! /HOEK! /PEGISANA! /HUSH! Yak, dari pada lama, ini dia~ oneshoot~!

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"Parental Guide?"**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character and the lyrics are not mine.**

**Warning: AU, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, EYD tidak digunakan, **_**failfailfail to the max**_**, dll.**

**Summary: Sequel When The Fake Becomes Real/Stalker? Nggak, pasangan Kagamine hanya memata-matai anak pertama mereka yang ingin kencan, kok. Semoga berhasil, Len, Rin, dan anggota baru Kagamine!/LenRin. RintoLenka/OneShoot/RnR?**

**Dont Like? Injek tombol 'back' atau 'x'.**

* * *

Suatu pagi di rumah Kagamine yang minimalis. Dimana kreasi tuhan menyanyikan nyanyian pagi dengan lembut. Dimana angin sejuk menyapa siapa saja. Dan embun terjatuh dari ujung daun. Tenang sekali. Dan inilah, yang kepala keluarga Kagamine inginkan. Pagi seperti drama-drama di TV—

"Rinto kamu udah pake parfum?!"

—atau nggak.

Entah kenapa, wanita yang melahirkan putra-putra yang cakepnya minta dibakar itu, lagi sibuk banget ngurusin anaknya. Mulai dari ujung rambut, sampe ujung kuku kaki yang tajemnya kayak garpu. Dari jam weker berbunyi sekita jam 6 pagi, ibu dua anak itu langsung melek mata, dan nyuruh si anak pertama mandi kembang tujuh pangkat tujuh rupa. Selesai mandi, bedak yang terbuat dari tepung terigu langsung ditempelin di wajah sang anak yang udah putih—dan membuat anaknya makin putih kayak _Hanako_.

Len yang kena damprat sibuknya Rin yang minta ampun itu jadi kebangun, dan muluk-muluk; tarik selimut, ngeguling ke kanan, dan kiri. Oke, mungkin _scene_ drama di TV yang dia pengen jadi pagi yang indah buat dia udah diptong; wanita_nya_ gak ada di samping dia. Len sih masih bisa ngelus dada, abis itu balik tidur. Lah ini? Udah _scene_ pertama dipotong, sekrang si Rin sibuk banget, sampe lupa buatin dia kopi dan _pancake_ pagi hari! Sekarang dia yang harus pake celemek biru muda, dan gantiin tugas dapur Rin!

"Riiin! Cepetan dong, aku gak bisa buat _pan_—_"_

"AKU LAGI NGURUSIN RINTO! KAMU BISA DIEM GAK SIH?!"

Dan, lagu _mama mia mama mia let me go_ terdengar. Len bergidik ngeri. Serem ucapannya dipotong sama auman Kyuubi. Karena dia takut kalo jawab lagi, dia bakal mental sejauh 100 _meter_, jadi dia memilih melihat ke belakang kotak _pancake_ cepat saji, membaca petunjuk yang tertera, dan segera mepraktekkannya. Bodo amat sama rasa, yang penting dia udah nyoba, dan kalo gagal manusia pasti pernah gagal. Lagian, gagal adalah kunci kesuksesan! Ayo, kita gagal! Hahaha—ups, maaf.

—

Len duduk di kasur anak keduanya. Matanya ngeliatin anak pertamanya yang lagi di _make over_ abis-abisan sama Rin. _Jadi inget masa muda, dulu gue ganteng banget kayak Rinto_, pikirnya. Emang sih, dia ngakuin si Rinto emang ganteng. Apalagi pas dia pake kaos biru, tambah celana abu-abu, dan juga _sneakers _biru-merah. Len yakin banget, pasti di sekolahnya Rinto _famous _banget deh. Bukan karena bapak sama ibunya yang emang artis juga, anaknya emang ganteng banget, dan punya potensi artis yang tinggi.

"Kamu udah pake parfum?" tanya Rin yang dapet gelengan dari anak pertamanya. Ia menghela nafas sebentar, "Kamu ambil gih, parfum _Otou-san_ di kamar utama."

Len langsung melotot begitu parfum kesayangannya dibawa-bawa. Apalagi, pas liat Rinto udah keluar kamar. "Rin!" dia setengah berteriak saat memanggil Rin. Rin yang namanya di panggil cuman nengok ke Len. "Kamu mau pake parfum aku?!" Rin ngagguk. "TAPI ITU KAN PARFUM KESAYANGAN AKU! KAMU GAK TAU APA KALO AKU CINTA MATI SAMA PARFUM—"

"Nggh... loh, _Otou-san? Okaa-san?_"

Rin yang nggak peduli sama Len, langsung ke tempat anak keduanya, dan ngelus-ngelus pucuk pirang anaknya. "Kikaito udah bangun?" anggukan Kikaito langsung meprogres insting ke-ibuan Rin, "Kenapa?"

"Tadi aku denger orang teriak-teriak..." Kikaito menjawab, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari Rin kepada Len. "... Kayak suara _Otou-san_."

"**Len.**"

Len sempet kepikiran buat warisan secepetnya. Jadi orang baek, buat ngapus dosanya. Sikat gigi, setiap 5 detik sekali. Dan nggak kencing di sembarang tem—eh, salah.

"Ma-ma—"

"Nih, _Okaa-san_, parfumnya. Loh, Kikaito udah bangun?"

Sejenak, Len pengen bilang terima kasih sama anaknya. Akibat Rinto dateng, dia gak jadi dijadiin sop kambing sama isterinya. Takut juga kali, cakep-cakep gini kan, Len tetep aja suami takut isteri. Naujubileh deh seremnye!

Kikaito yang merasa terpanggil, langsung ngacungin jepolnya. "Udah dong, _Nii-san_!"

Rin—yang langsung berubah jadi _normal mode_—langsung nyamber parfum yang baru aja dibawa, dengan isi yang penuh. Langsung nyemprotin parfum itu sampe abis ke badan anaknya. Gak peduli sama Len yang lagi meraung-raung, kayak sinetron di TV. Bodo amat sama Len, anaknya harus _perfect_ buat kencan kali ini!

"PARFUM! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUUUU!"

—

Rin cuman senyum-senyum sendiri ngeliat punggung anaknya menghilang di belokkaan pertama. Setelah habis mengintrogasi anaknya, dia tau, bahwa anaknya akan pergi kencan, sama salah satu cewek cantik di sekolahnya. Dari data yang ia sudah kumpulkan, dia dapat kesimpulan bahwa, nama calon pacar anaknya—doain aja ya!—anaknya itu Lenka. Pinternya naujubileh (bisa memperbaikki keturunan Kagamine). Rambutnya di _ponytail_. Dan yang terakhir, bisa buat Rin sujud syukur... ANAKNYA BAEK!

Rin balik badan. Ngeliat anaknya yang lagi ngasih _free_ puk-puk buat bapaknya. "Siap-siap, dalam waktu 5 menit."

Kedua cowok itu langsung memberhentikkan aktivitasnya sejenak, lalu ngeliat Rin yang lagi senyum-senyum sendiri. "Buat apa?"

"Buat mata-matain Rinto."

Kayaknya, Lenka bakal masuk _list_ calon menantu nih.

—

Pelayan-pelayan restauran _'De Grâce_' nggak tau mereka mimpiin apa semalem. Yang pasti, mimpi semalem berakibat sama pelanggan hari ini. Dua orang dewasa, dan seorang anak kecil dengan rambut pirang yang dibalut pakaian menyamar masuk ke restauran Perancis ini. Padahal mereka gak tau, kalo pelanggan aneh mereka ini, lagi mata-matain calon kekasih yang sebenernya jau(uuuu)h lebih normal dari mereka sendiri.

Mari kita absen—Rin, Len, dan Kikaito—semuanya ada, dan langsung duduk di belakang meja calon kekasih itu. Rin langsung ngambil, kertas yang dia bawa dari rumah, abis itu dibentuk dengan memakai kekuatan kreativitasnya, menjadi teropong kertas. Ia segera mendekatkan lubang kecil, untuk melihat dengan fokus apa yang terjadi pada calon kekasih di depan mejanya itu. pada saat ia melihat, kedua orang itu yang sama-sama nge-_blush_ tapi ditutup-tutupin sama buku _menu_, sontak _fluffy radar_nya langsung mendeteksi, dan mulutnya—secara tidak sadar—mengucapkan, "Aww~!" begitu. Padahal dia kagak tau apa, jarak meja dia, sama mejan anak dan calon pacar anaknya itu bisa ditempuh pake jalan selama 5 langkah. Plis, deh!

Beda sama Rin yang lagi _fangirling_ ria. Len sama Kikakito lagi _fanboying_(?) ngeliatin gambar _banana split_ yang jadi gambar utama di halaman ke-3. Iler mereka netes-netes—tenang, mereka kagak ileran pas tidur, mereka cuman ngiler sama makanannya. Menggoda iman bok!

"Len, Kikaito!" satu tangan Rin megang-megang pundak Len, lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya. Membuat mereka berdua nengok ke Rin, dengan muka cengok seakan nanya '_ngapah?'_. Masih dengan satu tangan yang megang teropong, dan tangan lain menggantung di pundak Len, Rin ngomong, "Liat tuh, mereka lucu banget yah!—aww! Inget jaman-jaman sama Lui, deh!"

Denger nama yang tersusun dari tiga huruf tersebut, kuping Len langsung konek. Raut wajahnya berubah muram. _Aduh-duh-duh, demi celana dal-m Gumiya yang sering gue kiloin, dimana-mana macho-an gue lagi! Ngapain sih bawa-bawa nama Lui! Rese!, _pikir Len kayak anak remaja yang dewasa sebelum waktunya; ababil gitu. "Tapi Lui gak mirip sama Rinto. Yang lebih mirip tuh aku. Secara aku bapaknya."

"Iya kamu bapaknya, fisik Rinto gabungan kita berdua. Tapi kalo _sweetness_ menang si Lui—eh, eh, liat deh! Rinto senyum, Lenkanya nge-_blush_ gitu! Aduuuhh, cinta anak muda!"

"... _Tapi kalo _sweetness_ menang si Lui..._," menang si Lui?! Hidih! Popok bekas begitu! Karena sebel, Len langsung manggil pelayan, pake isyarat. Dia ngeliat Kikaito yang lagi nengok ko ibunya, abis itu nengok ke dia. Merasa gak ada kerjaan, Len nanya ke Kikaito. "Kikaito, kamu udah liat Lui _Jii-san_ kan?" Kikaito ngangguk, "Cakepan siapa? _Otou-san_, apa Lui _Jii-san_?"

Kikaito mikir bentar. Kalo simetris sih, Lui yang menang, bapaknya? Mukanya abstrak gitu. Tapi biar gitu-gitu, bapaknya tuh ganteng. Kikaito pernah liat di majalah mana gitu, bapaknya ngedudukin peringkat pertama sebagai artis yang paling ganteng di Jepang. "Hmm... gantengan _Otou-san_," katanya. Matanya ngeliat Len yang lagi senyum-senyum sendiri, lalu pindah ke mbak-mbak yang udah bawa _note_ kecil, serta pulpen di tangannya. Senyum smringah mekar di muka Kikaito. "_Banana Split_, satu!"

Len yang udah seneng, langsung bilang, "_Banana Split_, dua!" tanpa menghadap ke mbak-mbak, tapi menghadap ke si anak.

"_Otou-san_, mau beliin aku _Banana Split_ dua?"

"Nggak lah, satunya lagi buat _Otou-san _sendiri." Len ngomong gitu tanpa menghiraukan pemikiran anaknya yang udah berubah tentang siapa yang ganteng."

Rin yang lagi konsentrasi langsung kaget, begitu nama-nama makanan terdengar. Dia ngeliat ke arah cowok-cowok kesayangan dia. "Kalian pesen makanan?" mereka ngangguk, "Kalian tuh harusnya mata-matain Rinto! Bukan malah pesen makanan—"

"Mbak, menu jeruk paling laris apa yah?"

"Ah, kita ada _Orang-Raspberry Dreamsicle Cake_. Jadi, itu adalah kue yang dibuat pake _sorbet _jeruk, dan _raspberry, _serta es krim _vanilla_ di atasnya, yang renyah karena _macaroon_. Dijamin—"

Rin ngeliat ke meja anaknya. Ada _spaghetti_ yang dihidangkan. "Minta kue jeruk-yang-namanya-panjang-amat itu, dua." Rin ngomong kayak kagak ada salah. Dia ngeliat ke arah Kikaito sama Len yang lagi nganga sambil bentuk jarinya kayak tanda _'damai bro'_, "Jadwal _diet_ kayaknya harus diundur nih."

—

Len, Rin, dan Kikaito, langsung naek wahana di taman bermain yang namanya '_**The Ferris Wheel**_'. Mereka masuk ke semacam kapsul yang dapat menampung maksimal 4 orang. Mereka sengaja masuk, 1 kapsul yang berada di belakang Rinto dan Lenka.

Jika di sebelumnya Rin yang heboh, sekarang si Len yang heboh. Dia minta satu kertas lagi untuk dibuat jadi teropong kertas. Dia mendekatkan lubang yang kecil ke matanya, lalu mulai memfokuskan diri. Emang, dia cuman bisa liat gerak-gerik calon kekasih itu, tapi dia gak bisa denger pembicaraannya. Tapi, dia bisa liat gerak-gerik mulut Rinto yang seakan ngomong gini, "_Aku suka kamu. Kamu mau jadi pacar aku?_" dan ketahuilah, bahwa abis ngomong gitu mereka berdua langsung pelukan. Len bangga sama dirinya sendiri.

"C-c-c-cinta anak muda..." mata Rin berkaca-kaca. Dia emang gak bisa denger apa yang diomongin sama kekasih yang baru jadi itu. tapi dia bisa tahu kalo mereka udah resmi, akibat pelukan tadi.

Beda sama Rin yang masih berkaca-kaca, Len udah nangis duluan. Dia ngeliat ke arah Rin dan ngomong, "A-a-aku ngeliat gerak-gerik bibir R-Rinto! D-dia bil-bil—Hiks!—bilang gi-gini, "_Aku suka kamu. Kamu mau jadi pacar aku?"_ g-gitu. B-bisa b-bayangin seberapa ke-keren a-anak kita?"

Rin ngangguk-ngangguk. "K-kamu bener..." lalu mereka berdua memfokuskan diri untuk ngeliat aksi dari Rinto.

Tanpa mereka tahu, bahwa sekarang Kikaito lagi ngambek-bek-bek-bek. Okaa-san, _sama_ Otou-san_, gak perhatiin aku lagi! Aku anak pungut yah?!_, pikirnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sudut bibirnya tertarik gravitasi. Badannya geter-geter (dia bukan mau joget loh). "Hu-huwee..." dia mulai sedikit mewek. Sudut matanya keluar sedikit air mata. Orang tuanya belum memperhatikan dia. Sampai akhirnya, "HU-HUWEEEE! _OKAA-SAN_ SAMA _OTOU-SAN _JA'AT! MASA CUMAN RINTO -_NII_ YANG DI PERHATIIN! AKU EMANG ANAK PUNGUT! _OKAA-SAN_ PUNGUT AKU DARI TONG SAMPAH YAH?!—HIKS!—A-APA DARI _SUPERMARKET_?! HU-HUWEEEEEEEE!"

Rin sama Len yang langsung nengok ke belakang liat anak mereka nangis. Tangan Rin langsung ngambil Kikaito, abis itu meluk dia. Len yang juga ikut bantuin cuman ngelus-ngelus kepala Kikaito. Takut disadari oleh Rinto, karena tangisan Kikaito yang buat mereka buru-buru ke arahnya, dan otomatis kapsul merek goyang-goyang, mereka langsung ngelus-ngelus pala Kikaito makin cepet.

"Sssh... kamu bukan anak pungut kok. Kamu anak _Okaa-san_..." Rin makin ngelus-ngelus kepala Kikaito. Sedangkan Len langsung ngeliat ke arah kapsul Rinto, dan menyadari bahwa Rinto udah siap-siap mau nengok ke arah mereka. "Kamu anak _Okaa_—"

"Ssshh... kita harus ngumpet!" kata Len yang langsung ngumpet di bawah kursi di kapsul itu. ikut-ikutan panik, Rin juga akhirnya ngumpet ikut Len. Kikaito langsung ngelepas pelukan dari Rin, dari cari _spot_ tersendiri buat ngumpet—ninggalin mereka berdua yang ngumpetnya dekettan.

Karena terlalu deket, mereka bisa merasakan nafas dari lawan mereka di hidung masing. Len langsung nyium bau Rin. Bau jeruk yang menguar akibat Rin sering ngabisin sampo anak-anaknya. Rin sendiri bisa nyium bau Len. Bukan, ini bukan bau parfum yang tadi abis dipake Rinto, ini bau minyak nyong-nyong. Jangan kita persalahkan soal bau. Oke?

Rin menatap mata Len. Biru _azure_ yang sedalam laut, mampu memabukan siapapun yang menatapnya—termasuk Rin. Entah karena apa, tangan Rin terangkat, menyentuh helaian rambut Len, lalu menyisipkan tangannya. Len pun menatap mata Rin, _azure_ bertemu _azure_, membuat sebuah pesona yang tidak terlupakan. Tangan Len terangkat, lalu menyisipkan jarinya di surai pirang Rin yang memanjang sampai sepinggang. Mereka berdua melupakan segala hal di dunia ini, seakan hanya ada mereka berdua. Tanpa mereka sadari, wajah mereka mendekat, seakan menghapus jarak yang tercipta. Mendekat, mendekat, dan akhirnya—

"_Okaa-san, Otou-san, _aku harus tutup mata gak?"

—gak jadi.

Rin tertawa kecil. Len terkekeh pelan. "Iya, kamu harus tutup mata," ucapan Len bagaikan perintah. Kikaito langsung menutup matanya, dan mengizinikan kedua orang tuanya menjadi muda lagi.

Mereka berdua kembali mengulang sejarah. Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Sampai akhirnya bibir satu sama lain menempel selama 7 detik. Lalu bibir itu akhirnya lepas.

Len mengusap pelan pipi Rin. "Kamu tau?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu lebih adiktif dari ekstasi."

—

Bahu Rinto dan Lenka menempel. Jari mereka bertautan satu sama lain. Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Dari stasiun kereta, sampai rumah mereka yang letaknya dibatasi 4 rumah. Saat ini, mereka lebih memilih untuk berhenti, di depan rumah Rinto. Ya elah, rumah Lenka deket ini, dia bisa maen bentar (baca: lama) ini.

"Lenka..." Rinto dengan suara _bass_ anak 16 tahun, manggil Lenka. Cewek pirang itu menoleh ke arah Rinto. "Makasih ya!"

Lenka cuman tersenyum. "Iya. Aku juga ya!"

Lalu mereka berdua tersenyum. Entah gejolak _juvenile_ yang lagi meluap-luap. Rinto langsung mencium Lenka di bibir. Ciuman itu bertahan selama 5 detik, lalu terlepas. Menimbulkan rona merah di wajah Lenka.

"Makasih sekali lagi!"

"Ri-Rinto! I-itu _first kiss_ aku t-tau!"

"Aku jug—"

"Oi, Rinto!"

Rinto langsung beku di tempat, pas denger suara bapaknya. Dia ngeliat ke belakang secara perlahan. Disana berdiri, bapaknya, ibunya, dan adeknya yang lagi di gendongan ibunya. Ya ampun, dia takut kena gantung sama bapaknya gara-gara nyuri _first kiss_ orang! Dia cuman ngarepin, bahwa ada hukum yang melegalkan bahwa ciuman itu boleh dimana aja, jadi dia bisa ngelawan bapaknya pake hukum itu. kalo perlu, orang yang ngalanggar itu—termasuk bapaknya—bisa dihukum, dan didenda! HUAHAHA—oke cukup.

"_O-Otou-san_..." suara Rinto langsung geter, begitu bapaknya jalan ke arahnya. Karena gak mau mati muda, jadi dia lari sekenceng-kencengnya, dan teriak, "LENKA, _AILAFFYUUUU_!"

"JANGAN LARI, RINTOOO! NGAPAIN CIUM-CIUM ANAK ORANG! KALO BAPAKNYA NGAMUK GIMANA, HAAAH?! DASAR SUKA NGUTIP-NGUTIP 'AILAFFYU' ORANG! 'AILAFFYU' ITU CUMAN PUNYA _OTOU-SAN_ BUAT _OKAA_-_SAN_ TAUUUU!"

Dan mereka kejer-kejeran.

Sedangkan Rin cuman tertawa kecil. dia segera mendekati Lenka. Lalu menurunkan Kikaito. Pas nyampe di depan Lenka, dia cuman senyum simpul. Lenka yang ngeliat cuman bisa geleng-geleng, karena kecantikan Nyonya Kagamine. "Nah, Lenka. Mau makan malem bareng?"

"Aa-err... _B-Baa-san_... a-apa ng-nggak apa-apa?"

Rin ngangguk. "Ya nggak apa-apa dong, Lenka!"

Lenka senyum. Tapi, sedetik kemudian dia segera menyadari sesuatu. "Err... _Baa-san_, darimana tau nama Lenka ya?" tanyanya, mengundang senyum penuh arti dari wanita 28 tahun ini.

"Masa nama calon menantu sendiri nggak tau?"

* * *

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

yak apa kabar? jadi ini adalah fic yang panjangnya 2k+ untuk minta maaf sama kalian. btw, ini cerita oneshoot sequel dari when the fake becomes real. saya tau, kalian pada minta adeknya itu Lenka, tapi Lenka buat pacarnya Rinto, jadi saya ngambil satu lagi deh anak kuning, si Kikaito. jadi maaf ya :'(.

sebelumnya, saya minta maaf jika masih ada typo yang masih bertebaran bagai bunga di taman bunga! /salah /whut? /sanahush! /pegisanah! oke becanda. saya minta maaf jika masih ada typo, karena emang gak saya cek lagi. dan, abis itu fic saya yang nggak apdet, biasa saya belum semedi lagi, jadi kena writer block ditambah, banyak pr menumpuk. tapi sekarang udah ada lagi kok, tunggu aja ya :3.

dah, ah. daripada baca bacotan gak penting ini, last word...

Review? :3


End file.
